Homo Superior Physiology
The power to be a human that possesses various supernatural abilities and powers while retaining one's humanity. Variation of Empowered Physiology and Human Physiology. Not to be confused with Non-Human Physiology. Opposite to Mutant Physiology. Also Called * Advanced Human Physiology * Empowered Human Physiology * Esper Physiology * Evolved Humans/Evos (Heroes) * High Humans (The New Gate) * Homo Sapiens Superior Physiology (Marvel Comics) * Homo Superius Physiology * Metahuman/Neohuman/Superhuman Physiology * Micromutated Human Physiology (Rational Only) * Superpowered Human Physiology * Superior Human Physiology Capabilities User is a human being that has developed powers and abilities from a variety of causes, such as evolution, genetic experiments, enchantment, having powers bestowed upon them by other beings or sources, through birth, and training in order to obtain said powers. Also, thanks to the human side of their heritage (if the powers are genetically-based), they are able to use these abilities without becoming a monster (i.e. keeping their human physique, sanity, and humanity without it being altered from possible instability). Homo Superiors can also be divided into two categories: Rational :Metahumans of this category gain their powers via evolution, birth, genetic engineering, or exposed to radiation or biohazardous substances, like mutagens, or any other methods that involves genetic experimentation in that regard. :In one way or another, certain homo superiors that are of this classification will may have minor physical changes without their humanity being fully or almost slipped away, like their irises changing to any color like a fiery shade of red, yellow, purple, etc, retractable claws or spikes, fangs or sharp teeth, color of the skin being changed, among others. In fact, these kinds of superhumans will be able to possess powers without their physiology being altered and lose their humanity as a result. Irrational :By this category metahumans gain their powers by having their abilities bestowed upon them by supernatural beings, enchantment, training to self-bestow their powers like telekinesis for example, being blessed or granted wishes to obtain their powers, and among any other methods without any genetic tinkering. Most of these kinds of superhumans have the potential to become mystical class superhumans. :Unlike rational-based homo superiors, this category of metahumans wouldn't have to be able to suffer mutations and instability of their deoxyribonucleic acid, which can be caused in certain ways. Unlike the rational based, these kinds of superhumans are more likely to maintain their humanity because they don't share the same genetic unpredictably that rational-based superhuman are more likely to have. Applications (General) * Human Physiology * Various Supernatural Powers Applications (Detail) Powers that users may possess, but are not limited to: * Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality * Dermal Armor * Empowered Physiology * Enhanced/Supernatural Condition * Extrasensory Perception * Flight * Force Field Generation * Humanoid Element Manipulation * Humanoid Energy Manipulation * Intangibility * Invisibility * Natural Weaponry * Regenerative Healing Factor * Shapeshifting * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Teleportation * Weakness Resistance Variations * Homo Magi Superior Physiology * Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology Associations * Evolution * Genetic Mutation * Human Physiology * Empowered Physiology * Science Attuned Physiology * Superpowered Physiology * Supernatural Cells Limitations * Unless they have specific immunities/resistances, users have the same weaknesses as regular Humans. * Mystical-based abilities may based on curses and cause involuntary loss of control causing dangerous damage to themselves and those around them. * Genetic-based abilities may become unstable and cause secondary/unwanted mutations, and at worst, could become a Monstrous Mutant if not kept under treatment. Trivia * Metahumans can also technically exist in real life due to modification existing in real life also. In further context, Humans that happen to have been injected with anti-bodies to gain resistance against diseases for example, can be classified as Superhumans. In China, a scientist named He Jiankui had decided to test the waters in modifying Human embryos to have the power to withstand HIV, which is well known to be a virus. Even if they where grown up into Humans, they will likely still have the modifications intact, which can classify them as Metahumans. * In August 27th, 2017, according to TheRichest's video named "People Who Gained REAL SUPERPOWERS After Events," the video further proves that Superhumans are capable of coming into existence, though unlike the above causes, the outcome of Humans getting powers in that case is through experienced events in their lives. Known Users *Amplifier (TF2 Freak); Irrational *Armeni (TF2 Freak); Irrational *BLU Gentlemanly Demo (TF2 Freak); Irrational *Christian Brutel Sniper (TF2 Freak); Irrational *Climber (TF2 Freak); Rational *Cryo (TF2 Freak); Rational *CyborMedic (TF2 Freak); Rational *CyborSpy (TF2 Freak); Irrational *Doppelgänger (TF2 Freak) *Dr. Schadenfreude (TF2 Freak); Rational *Familiar/Official Heavy (TF2 Freak); Irrational *Fiammetta (TF2 Freak); Irrational *Gentlemanly Demo (TF2 Freak); Irrational *Ghost (TF2 Freak); Irrational *Gladius (TF2 Freak); Irrational *Golem (TF2 Freak); Rational *Grille (TF2 Freak); Rational *Handsome Rogue (TF2 Freak); Irrational *Heavy Sumo Guy (TF2 Freak); Irrational *Intelligent Heavy (TF2 Freak); Irrational *Jane Doe (TF2 Freak); Irrational *Karate Scout (TF2 Freak); Irrational *Major Scout Guy (TF2 Freak); Irrational *Ninjineer (TF2 Freak); Irrational *Old Bloke (TF2 Freak); Irrational *Orangeman (TF2 Freak); Rational *Pancake Man (TF2 Freak); Irrational *Pootis-Man (TF2 Freak); Irrational *Piro (TF2 Freak); Irrational *Private Funnyman (TF2 Freak); Irrational *Projektor (TF2 Freak); Irrational *Razor (TF2 Freak); Rational *Samurai Demo (TF2 Freak); Irrational *Saya (TF2 Freak); Irrational *Sgt. Chucklenuts (TF2 Freak); Irrational *Shogun Heavy (TF2 Freak); Irrational *Shriek (TF2 Freak); Rational *Silent Strike (TF2 Freak); Irrational *Snipe (TF2 Freak); Irrational *TelroSpy (TF2 Freak); Irrational *Troopers (TF2 Freak); Rational *Nameless/Interesting Spy (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) *Phantom (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus); Rational *Thrax (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus); Rational *Trailblazer (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus); Rational Gallery Web Animation Amplifier.png|Amplifier (TF2 Freak) is a Metahuman with the ability to infuse various melee weapons as well as objects with energy in order to make them more destructive. His stamina also happens to be beyond natural, allowing him to fight much more longer than users of Enhanced Stamina. Armeni.png|Armeni (TF2 Freak) is an Enhanced Human with the power to warp reality. BLU Gentlemanly Demo.png|BLU Gentlemanly Demo (TF2 Freak), like his RED counterpart Gentlemanly Demo, is a Metahuman with Enhanced Strength. Christian Brutal Sniper.png|Christian Brutal Sniper (TF2 Freak) is a non-scientific class Metahuman with Supernatural Strength, ability to appear out of thin air, and unlimited supply of weaponry to choose. Climber.jpg|Climber (TF2 Freak) is a Metahuman with sticky skin which allows him to crawl on walls and ceilings, and power to create a force-field. Cryo.png|Cryo (TF2 Freak) is a Metahuman with Enhanced Body and Ice Manipulation. Cybormedcast.png|CyborMedic (TF2 Freak) is the result of a Medic being empowered through australium, thus becoming a Metahuman, but not in way Cyborneer had hoped. CyborSpy.png|After touching an australium artifact known as the Saxxy, CyborSpy (TF2 Freak) had been given Enhanced Durability, thus categorizing him as a non-scientific Metahuman. Doppelganger.jpg|Doppelgänger (TF2 Freak) is a Homo Superior that can replicate powers from others. Dr. Schadenfreude.png|Dr. Schadenfreude's (TF2 Freak) powers are associated with the mind, including Telekinesis, Mental Manipulation and Illusion Manipulation. Fiammetta.png|Fiammetta (TF2 Freak) is a Metahuman with the power to manipulate reality, but also a Rage Form when she takes enough damage. Gentlemanly Demo.png|Gentlemanly Demo (TF2 Freak) is a Superhuman with Enhanced Durability. Ghost (TF2 Freak).png|Ghost (TF2 Freak) is a Superhuman that possesses Intangibility to pass through matter. Gladius.png|In the past, Gladius (TF2 Freak) had ascended into a Metahuman once he touched the Australiam Katana, which gave him powers which he himself discovered later on. The powers as follows is Enhanced Body, and also Sword Summoning. Golem (TF2 Freak).png|Golem (TF2 Freak) is a Metahuman with Earth Manipulation. Grille.png|Grille (TF2 Freak) is a Metahuman with not only Enhanced Agility, but he also has strong legs which happen to be on the same level as Enhanced Strength, and lastly, his most signature power so far is Personal Friction. Heavy Sumo Guy.png|Heavy Sumo Guy (TF2 Freak) has increased strength, toughness and Enhanced Reflexes. Intelligent Heavy.jpg|Due to the stainless pot that he worn whenever he first got it, his intellect was enhanced to the point of being beyond the Peak Human level, thus turning him into a Metahuman of the irrational category. Jane Doe.png|Jane Doe (TF2 Freak) is a Neohuman with Enhanced Durability. Karate Scout.png|Karate Scout (TF2 Freak) is a Homo Superior with the supernatural power to perform fast attacks. Major Scout Guy.png|Major Scout Guy (TF2 Freak) is a Homo Superior who can boost his strength and speed. Ninjineer.jpg|Ninjineer (TF2 Freak) is a Homo Superior with Enhanced Body and the power to disguise as inanimate objects. Official Heavy.png|Official Heavy (TF2 Freak) is a Metahuman with Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, and power to transform into a Dalokohs Bar. Old Bloke.png|Touching the golden Shahansha from medieval times, Old Bloke (TF2 Freak) gained various powers, classifying him as a non-scientific class Homo Superior. Orangeman.png|Orangeman (TF2 Freak) is a Homo Superior who can create a energy shield to protect himself from attacks. Piro.png|Piro (TF2 Freak) was a normal Human until he had his fitness augmented, and gained Fire Manipulation by picking up special car keys, thus categorizing him as a non-scientific Metahuman. Private Funnyman.jpg|Private Funnyman (TF2 Freak) is classified as a non-scientific class Metahuman, with Enhanced Body, and the power to summon missiles. Projektor.png|Being a sociopathic and misanthropic Superhuman, Projektor (TF2 Freak) has the power to have not only an Enhanced Fitness beyond what’s peak humanly possible, he also possesses the power to separate an individual’s shadow aspect and form them into malevolent doppelgängers, and he also possesses an unnaturally intimidating presence in order to strike fear in those that see him. Razor.png|Razor (TF2 Freak) is a Superpowered Human with Metal Manipulation. Samurai Demo.png|Samurai Demo (TF2 Freak) is a Neohuman with Supernatural Durability. Saya.png|Being a Metahuman in terms of non-scientific origin, Saya (TF2 Freak) has the power of controlling energy, has a Super and Rage Form, has Enhanced Fitness, and she also has the power of Flight. Sgt. Chucklenuts.png|Sgt. Chucklenuts (TF2 Freak) is a Metahuman with Enhanced Strength. Shogun Heavy.jpg|Shogun Heavy (TF2 Freak) is a Metahuman with Typhoportation, has Enhanced Agility, and the power to slow down time. Shriek (TF2 Freak).png|Shriek (TF2 Freak) is an Empowered Human with Supernatural Speed and Sound Manipulation. Silent Strike.jpg|Silent Strike (TF2 Freak) is a Superhuman with Power Negation. Snipe (TF2 Freak).png|Snipe (TF2 Freak) is an Advanced Human who can emit energy waves. TelroSpy.jpg|TelroSpy (TF2 Freak) is an Empowered Human with Ergoportation. Troopers.png|Troopers (TF2 Freak) are a group of cloned Humans that had their physical fitnesses augmented to become formidable fighters in the battlefield. Nameless Spy.png|Nameless/Interesting Spy (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus), while having an unknown origin, is a Superhuman with a beyond natural fitness. In terms of collection, he possesses Supernatural Stamina, Strength, and Agility. Because of how powerful his fitness is, he is able to go toe to toe against most of the Pavor Nocturnus operatives and succeed. TF2 Freak Pavor Nocturnus Phantom.png|Phantom (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) was turned into a Metahuman through seven months of experimentation, giving him Supernatural Body, Invisibility, and Teleportation. Thrax.png|One of the very original Humans that have been ascended into a Metahuman through genetic modification, Thrax (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) is the only member that both defected and betrayed Pavor Nocturnus in discovering the corporation for what it was, and joined forces with Nameless/Interesting Spy’s rebellion group. While he did become blind from the results of being experimented on, he was fitted with some minor technological augmentations to bypass this issue. In addition, his physical prowess is far superior than that of either regular to peak Humans combined. Trailblazer.png|Trailblazer (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) has both Supernatural Speed and Stamina, which makes him the fastest speedster of the operatives. Category:Powers supernatural abilities Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Enhancements Category:Science Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries